


О пингвинах и людях

by Regis



Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-26
Updated: 2005-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: глум и стеб





	О пингвинах и людях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [-](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/363696) by sofiaaifos, sex_and_tea, Hanna. 



\- Мой дорогой доктор… Стивен… Я не могу более молчать. Сила моих чувств пугает меня, - взволнованно вскричал Джек.

\- Вы – такой притягательный мужчина, мой дорогой Джек! К черту все! Я не могу сопротивляться вам больше! Возьмите меня сейчас, мне все равно, если нас услышат, - пылко ответил Стивен, разрывая на себе рубашку. - Не бойтесь, это вполне естественно. Даже пингвины не чужды подобных возвышенных союзов.

\- О, доктор, какое облегченье услышать это! Идите сюда, позвольте мне приласкать вас.

\- С радостью, мой дорогой капитан. С радостью! – простонал Стивен.


End file.
